Erik Askeland
Før serien Edvin er sønn av Edith Holte. Han bodde de første årene av sitt liv hos herr Trisaksen på Fugleholmen, og hans tilstedeværelse i området ble ved flere anledninger foreviget i familiene Anker-Hansen og Rosenkrantz' bilder tatt under deres mange ferier på Fugleholmen. Ett av disse er et felles familiebilde av de to familiene. Georg finaniserte hele oppveksten til Edvin, og han ble sendt på kostskole i England som liten gutt.Dette forteller Edvin til Juni i episode 134, sesong 30. Edvin er (tilsynelatende) glad i å hjelpe andre, og jobber som daglig leder på Gatehjemmet, som hjelper narkomane og hjemløse med gratis mat og drikke. I serien thumb|left|Edvin tar seg av sin syke mor, [[Edith - intetanende om at Ole Ulrik Danielsen observerer dem. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Edith.jpg|thumb|left|Den demente Edith later ikke til å gjenkjenne mannen som skal være hennes sønn. Foto: TV2.]] Edvin passer på sin demente mor, som bor på et hjem for demente personer. Advokat Ole Ulrik Danielsen legger en konvolutt inneholdende en nøkkel og en hårlokk til hans mor, adressert til "Edvin Holte". Edvin leser brevet og blir overrasket over innholdet. Han leverer etter dette et brev til familien Anker-Hansen via resepsjonen på Hotel Cæsar. Familien Anker-Hansen får sjokk da de hører at brevet er fra "gutten på bildet". Etter å ha levert brevet løper Edvin vekk fra hotellet. Et par dager senere oppsøker oppsøker Danielsen Edvin på sykehuset, og oppfordrer ham til å forfølge saken videre, siden han på vegne av en ikke navngitt klient vil gi saken en "verdig avslutning". Danielsen har kreft, og er døende, og han siste ønske er at Edvin skal gjøre krav på det som er rettmessig hans. Han forteller samtidig at det er hans klient som har betalt for hans mors sykeopphold, og hele Edvins utdannelse. Edvin vegrer seg; han har et dårlig inntrykk av Anker-Hansen-familien og vil ikke ha noe med dem å gjøre. Senere, etter Danielsens død, blir Edvin vist mens han studerer noen dokumenter merket "Testamente". Han er usikker på hva han skal gjøre og sier til sin demente mor at det er fryktelig mye penger som står på spill, men moren er jo ute av stand til å gi ham noen råd. Da Eva et par måneder senere finner ut at Edvins mor også er hennes egen mor, oppstår det også nærmere kontakter mellom Anker-Hansen-familien og Edvin selv. Siden familien trenger Edvins hjelp til å løse koden Georg lot etter seg og få tilgang til milliardene som skal stå på en sveitsisk bankkonto, prøver de å opprette vennskapelige relasjoner med ham. Han avviser imidlertid gjentatte ganger en sjekk på 400 000 som Juni tilbyr ham til hjelp i hans arbeid på Gatehjemmet for å hjelpe uteliggere; Edvin sier han ikke vil la seg kjøpe. Til sist gir Anker-Hansen-familien et stort bidrag direkte til hjemmet der Edvins mor har vært i 12 år. Juni får til slutt tak i en familiebibel Georg gav til Edvin, og uten Edvins vitende finner hun i den det avgjørende sporet i "skattejakten" Georg hadde lagt opp til. Hun drar til Sveits, får tilgang på Georgs hemmelige konto og henter ut to sjettedeler av beløpet: 300 millioner til seg selv og det samme til Edvin. Han reagerer mer med sjokk enn glede da han får det enorme beløpet overført til sin konto. Eva er desperat etter å øke hotellets likviditet, og etter mye om og men beslutter styret å legge aksjer ut på anbud, slik at hotellet kan få inn frisk kapital. Da styret gjennomgår hvem som har kjøpt aksjeneandelene, viser det seg at Juni har gått bak ryggen til styret og kjøpt 25 prosent av hotellets aksjer. Styret er sjokkert, men ikke bare over Juni, men også over at et innvesteringsselskap, Folk Invest, som kun eies av en person, har kjøpt en betydelig andel i hotellet. Det viser seg etter hvert at det er Edvin som er eneeier av dette selskapet, og han eier nå 25 prosent av aksjene i Hotel Cæsar. Jens August prøver å få Edvin på sin side når det skal stemmes over hvorvidt Anker Island-prosjektet skal videreføres eller ikke. Edvin gir ham inntrykk av at han vil stemme slik Jens August vil, men under styremøtet stemmer Edvin heller imot, og hans stemme er tungen på vektskålen. For å berge Anker Island forsøker Jens August å bevise at Edvin ikke er Georgs sønn likevel, og får tatt DNA-prøver av hele familien. Resultatet er imidlertid det stikk motsatte av hva han håpet: Edvin synes virkelig å være sønn av Georg Anker-Hansen, mens Jens August selv ikke er det. Edvin antyder at Jens August og Eva kan være søsken, noe som ville bety at de har levd i incest. Jens August oppsøker Edith på sykehjemmet og prøver å spørre henne om han selv kan være sønn av Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz, hennes tidligere mann. Det er ikke noe fornuftig svar å få fra henne, men Edvin ser gjennom et vindu at Jens August var på besøk hos Edith. Han virker redd for at hun skal avsløre noe Jens August ikke bør vite. Etter at Jens August har dratt, går Edvin selv inn på rommet til Edith og snakker med henne. Noen av hennes forvirrede responser tyder på at hun egentlig ikke tror Edvin er hennes sønn. Hun spør ham hvem han er, og ber ham finne sin "egen mamma". Ting tar en dramatisk vending da Edvin griper en pute og i kaldt blod kveler Edith til døde. Denne handlingen, samt Ediths siste replikker, tyder på at Edvin kan være en bedrager heller enn hennes virkelige sønn. Da Jens August innser at han ikke kan berge Anker Island, vil han bruke plattformen til å begå forsikringssvindel. Han leier den ut, trippelforsikrer den og hyrer russiske Sergej til å sørge for at den skal synke under sleping. Juni forstår hva som er i gjære og forteller det til Eva, som i sin tur involverer Edvin. Han later som han vil rådgi dem på beste måte og sier de bør kansellere to av de tre forsikringene, så om noe skjer med plattformen, vil det ikke virke så mistenkelig. I hemmelighet går han imidlertid selv til Økokrim og varsler dem om at Jens August planlegger forsikringssvindel. Plattformen blir senket under sleping (skjønt Jens August prøvde å avlyse planen da han fikk vite at Edvin var klar over hva som foregikk). Økokrim arresterer Jens August, som imidlertid klarer å hviske noen ord til sin datter Jenny før de tar ham med: Hun må finne og gjemme det spesielle SIM-kortet han satte inn i telefonen da han var i kontakt med han som skulle senke den, slik at samtalene ikke skulle kunne spores til ham siden. Jenny finner kortet, men Edvin blir klar over at hun gjemmer noe, og prøver å presse henne til å overlate det til ham. En snartenkt Jenny bytter imidlertid ut det kompromitterende SIM-kortet med kortet fra hennes egen mobiltelefon, og kortet Edvin til slutt snapper til seg, er verdiløst for ham. Han gir seg likevel ikke, og klarer å oppspore Sergej som senket plattformen for Jens August. Edvin truer med å skade Sergejs familie, men er på den annen side villig til å betale en bestikkelse på seks millioner kroner dersom russeren kan gi ham et bevis mot Jens August. Slik får Edvin tak i et hemmelig videoopptak av Jens Agust der han trykker Sergejs hånd og inngår avtalen. Edvin oppsøker Jens August og konfronterer ham med opptaket. Han forlanger at Jens August skal forlate Cæsar for alltid, ellers vil Edvin overlate opptaket til myndighetene. Edvin vet også at Eva i mellomtiden har avlagt falsk forklaring til Økokrim om at hun ikke kjente til den planlagte forsikringssvindelen, slik at også hun vil måtte gå i fengsel dersom fakta kommer på bordet. Dermed ville Jenny være ubeskyttet tilbake, og Edvin bemerker at han ikke kan love at han vil være en "god onkel" for henne. Jens August lar seg tilsynelatende presse, og forlater Cæsar. Neste kveld tar han seg imidlertid inn på DNA-laboratoriet som foretok testen som skulle vise at Edvin var Georgs sønn, mens Jens August angivelig var en løsunge. Han finner dokumentasjon på at prøven var forfalsket; Edvin er ikke sønn av Georg, mens Jens August faktisk er det. Jens August finner DNA-laboranten Nanna, som stod for DNA-prøvene, og konfronterer henne med dokumentene. Deretter får han Nanna til å ringe Edvin, som kommer til laboratoriet uten å vite at Jens August er der. Av samtalen mellom Nanna og Edvin fremgår det at hun har tatt imot flere hundre tusen i bestikkelser for å manipulere DNA-prøvene. Jens August viser seg og hoverer over Edvin: Nå vet han alt, og kommer til å avsløre Edvin for alle. Edvin har ikke tenkt å gi opp så lett. Han slår ned Nanna og går deretter inn i en intens slåsskamp med Jens August selv. Til slutt ligger både Nanna og Jens August bevisstløse igjen på gulvet, hvorpå Edvin setter fyr på laboratoriet og går. [[Fil:Edvin_i_kamp.png|thumb|left|Det blir et brutalt oppgjør mellom Edvin og Jens August (i forgrunnen). Foto: TV2.]] Dagen etter meldes det i nyhetene at noen hadde omkommet i brannen, men det er uvisst hvor mange. Edvin bekymrer seg ikke mer for Jens August, men ønsker seg en plass i styret. Han sniker til seg passordet til Torleif Taraldsen og kommer seg inn på styreserveren, der han finner Junis strategidokumenter. Deretter går han til henne og gjentar de samme tankene, og siden han ikke skulle ha sett dokumentene, får han henne til å tro at hun og han er på linje når det gjelder den videre driften av hotellet. På lignende vis hacker Edvin seg vei inn i Arnfinns dokumenter, og imponerer ham etterpå ved å gi uttrykk for tenkemåter på linje med hans egne. Slik får Edvin snart anledning til å legge fram sine tanker for hele styret, som blir så imponert at de tilbyr ham stillingen som finansdirektør nå som Jens August er borte. Han sier "nølende" ja. Med forsiktige hint begynner Edvin et psykologisk spill for å slå en kile inn mellom Juni og Eva. I møte med Juni antyder han at Eva er utbrent og ustabil, mens Eva får høre fra Edvin at Juni ikke stoler på henne. Eva blir irritert og går ut i sykepensjon, så Juni kan få det som hun (tilsynelatende) vil. Siden manipulerer Edvin Juli til å sende Eva til en hotellkonferanse i Paris, noe som egentlig er for at han i neste omgang skal få Juni til å overdra alle Evas fullmakter til Edvin selv. Edvin og Juni setter i gang et prosjekt for å oppføre et hotell i Groruddalen. Edvin finner visittkort-mappen som ligger igjen etter Jens August og ringer en av hans britiske kontakter, en Darren Andersen. Til Juni presenterer han Darren som en av hans egne kontakter fra studietiden, og overtaler henne til å ta en ukestur til London, siden Darren og hans kontaktnett vil kunne gi viktige innspill til det nye hotellprosjektet Cæsar har på gang. Med både Juni og Eva i utlandet har Edvin plutselig all makt på Hotel Cæsar, og han går opp i toppetasjen og skåler med seg selv i taus triumf. Trivia I 2011 hadde Torgeir Reiten rollen som Sverre Ludvigsen. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer Kategori:Karakterer